etheralinfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Yume
Appearance Personality Sakura Yume is a very shy girl who has kept to herself for a very long time. She is not used to being around other people apart from her friend Hana Suzuki. Sakura tries to be kind to everyone as she doesn't want anyone to go through what she had when she was very young. This included the coldness people from all over showed her. Sakura holds those who she does befriend very dear to herself and she becomes incredibly upset if she either loses her friends or they are cruel to her. Sakura views the world positively and wants everyone to be happy so she tries her very best to make sure nobody goes through any pain. Sakura can't stand the idea of losing people close to her as it was much too painful for her as a child and she would never want to experience pain like that ever again. Sakura is very hesitant when attempting to make friends as she wants to befriend people who she can trust and rely on even though she knows that relying on others isn't exactly the best idea ever. Sakura isn't used to being around males Sakura is normally a little shy around males but becomes incredibly shy around one male in particular. Sakura was also tortured as a child and suffers because of what had happened to her in the past. Sakura has also grown to fear both of her parents and her father works as a doctor. Sakura frequently questions the way of the world and wonders why the world is so cruel but her kindness allows her to make close bonds with people easily. Background She was abandoned as a child and had to fight for herself this involved supporting herself, stealing etc. When she was younger she feared becoming close to people as she felt they would abandon her just as her parent had. Her parents were also abusive and received pleasure through harming Sakura. Sakura's parents also made Sakura feel as if she were the reason why her brother - who was older than her and died a little before she was born - died due to the fact that he drowned and Sakura had the ability to control water. Sakura's parents had hoped for another son so that he could replace the memory of their previous son unfortunately for them they had a little girl instead who they treated awfully. Relationships Abilities Water Bending- Sakura can use water in anyway she wants as long as it is something the water can form itself into. For example she may use water missiles which would shoot and attack the target. Sakura can also use water to drown enemies etc although her power is very limited and she can't use it too much or else she could become really badly injured herself. Sakura can also remove pain from within her body using bubbles however, unfortunately this ability occurs very rarely and she has to be alone in silence. Sakura is aware that her ability to relieve her own pain will never work against her friends as their bodies do not work as well with water as hers does. Another ability Sakura has is that when she is in trouble and she becomes awfully scared her water surrounds her in a bubble and shoots out sharp stream like needles which can injure other people. However this only happens when Sakura is on her own and knows very well that nobody can protect her. It also usually results in Sakura falling unconscious and her scars opening up and bleeding. Category:Characters